


Дремлющий демон Офелии

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Detectives, Drabble, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: в жизни Офелии появляется загадка, и это ей совсем не нравится.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Китахара, Irgana

– Есть у меня, – сказала Офелия, переступая порог таверны, – одна проблема.

Галатея пожала плечами.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я не обязана ее решать.

– А как же общая цель, дух товарищества, дружба, в конце концов?

Галатея задрала левую бровь.

– Ладно, – сдалась Офелия и плюхнулась на стул напротив. – В задницу дружбу. Я тебя не люблю, ты меня тоже. Мне нужна помощь, и я готова платить.

– Я назначу цену, когда узнаю риски, – Галатея пригубила из кружки и пододвинула ее к соратнице.

– Не хочу, – скривилась Офелия. – Мне худо. Я уже месяц никого не убивала. Не спускала, как говорится, пар!

– Что, йома в мире повывелись? – Галатея подперла щеку.

– Если бы! – Офелия взвизгнула. – Повывелись те, которые предназначены лично мне! Ты представь! Какая-то сучка выполняет мои задания!

* * *

– Да ладно, – сказала Галатея после небольшой паузы. – Ты шутишь.

– Если бы, – Офелия закинула ногу на ногу и принялась легонько пинать стол. – Я сперва ничего не заподозрила. Слегка задержалась на предыдущем задании: Ненасытный, да еще очень живучий, – она недобро рассмеялась. – Ну вот, я его проучила и бегом в деревеньку. Прибегаю – а там труп.

– Типично, когда опаздываешь, – пожала плечами Галатея.

– Да не крестьянина, а «моего» йома! Все фиолетовое от крови! И аккуратненько так сложено! Спрашиваю у мужиков, что за дела, кто приходил, кто выпилил, но говнюки только руками разводят!

Она потеребила кончик косы.

– Следующее задание. Небольшой городок. Говорю: «Бабка! Йома у вас есть?» – «Ох, – говорит карга, – ведьмочка, да что-то вы зачастили сюда. То, что от нашего йома осталось, уже и йомой как-то не назовешь!» Ладно. Я получаю записку куратора. Ступай в Тичери, бла-бла, пропадают люди. Я, значит, прихожу и за околицей вижу… дуб.

– Какая редкость в наши дни! – не удержалась Галатея.

Офелия приподняла верхнюю губу. Обнажила мелкие, очень острые зубы.

– Я ведь могу и запомнить.

Галатея махнула: прокатили, давай дальше.

– Дуб, – веско повторила Офелия. – С фаршированным дуплом. Содержимое изящно проложено цветами, а вся кора снаружи – фиолетовая.

Галатея больше не улыбалась.

– Я это дело пустила на щепки и бегом на встречу с куратором. Он говорит: поступила просьба проверить перевал, что-то часто путники стали не доходить до Торило… Потом поднимает на меня глаза и говорит: «Впрочем, все дело было в охотничьем домике, кто-то управился до тебя, слыхала, какую штуку из йома там развесили на елке?» Я метнулась взглянуть. И правда, ни одного живого людоеда на мили вокруг, зато ель наряжена. Узорненько, – горько сказала она.

– На западе? – Галатея подалась вперед. – Так ведь это наверняка Порождение! У Владычицы Запада, говорят, оригинальное чувство юмора!

– Хрен там был, – перебила Офелия, – а не Порождение. Ни капли йоки вокруг. Ни клочка ауры!

– Ну, – покровительственно произнесла Галатея, – по части ауры, как мне кажется, ты не сильна.

– Вот поэтому я и пришла к тебе, – Офелия скрестила на груди руки. – Двенадцать просранных заданий, в том числе одна Черная карта.

– Тебе кто-то в здравом уме послал Черную карту?!

– Липовую, – со злостью сказала Офелия. – Я нашла только остатки небольшого людоедского пира и сложенную из этих людоедов – э-э – пирамиду. Украшенную! Шишками, раковинами и цветами! Но на этот раз мне оставили подсказку! Я заметила ведущие от фиолетовой лужи следы сапог. Наших сапог! Значит, это не «пробудившийся», не Порождение, а точно какая-нибудь завистливая дура! А кстати, – она алчно взглянула на Галатею, – покажи-ка подошвы!

– Иди ты, – отрезала Галатея. – Даже если бы это была я, все давно бы стерлось о траву и песок. Но я поняла, – она встала из-за стола. – И помогу тебе. Мне до смерти интересно, что у нас тут за вторая Офелия завелась.

* * *

– М-да, – сказала она несколько позже, обходя устрашающего вида корягу, декорированную фрагментами не очень живого йомского тела. – Впечатляет. Особенно лосиные рога. И что это должно символизировать?

– Откуда я знаю! – Офелия пнула корягу. – Это – мое задание. Йома-лесоруб. Вот в таком виде я нашла его, прежде чем прийти к тебе в таверну.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я уловила остатки ауры побывавшей здесь воительницы?

– Ну да, да! Или другого йома! Или Порождения!

Галатея вздохнула.

– Скажу тебе прямо. Ее здесь нет.

– Как нет? – Офелия заморгала. – Ты плохо смотришь! Где твое хваленое Око!

– Здесь нет ничьей ауры, – устало повторила Галатея, – кроме моей и твоей.

Меч оказался в руке у Офелии быстрее, чем Око Организации закончила фразу.

– То есть ты сейчас намекаешь, – зловеще зашипела она, – что я сама это сделала? Что у меня с головой не в порядке?

Галатея красноречиво промолчала.

Хрустнула ветка. Галатея проворно вытащила клеймор.

– Ох, – сказал куратор, разглядывая монументальный шедевр. – Это уже как-то… Ты хорошо постаралась, дорогая, но боюсь, дойдет до Главы…

– Да вы чокнулись! – взвизгнула Офелия, глядя сверху вниз на маленького человека в черной робе. – Я вас сейчас…

– Стой, – перебила ее Галатея. И поддела клинком подол длинной мантии.

Из-под черной робы приветливо сверкнули серебром сапоги.

– Ох, дорогой, – промурлыкала Офелия, жадно глядя на куратора. – Это уже как-то!..

Черный человек бухнулся перед ней на колени.

– Я восхищаюсь тобой! – страстно сказал он. – Твоей фантазией и огнем! Мне хотелось лишь приобщиться к прекрасному! Ты лучшая из воительниц! Всех этих йома я посвящаю тебе!

– Номер Три, сходи в кустики! – скомандовала Офелия.

– Людей убивать нельзя, – опираясь на меч, возразила Галатея.

– Сходи по грибы! – рявкнула Офелия. – Где ты тут видишь человека, он же скоро жрать их начнет!

Галатея пожала плечами и покинула полянку.

Через некоторое время Офелия с довольной улыбкой присоединилась к ней.

– Ты прикинь, он опаивал жертвы сонным зельем, – поделилась она. – Вот хитрец. Придется искать нового куратора. Надеюсь, он не будет отбирать мои задания!

– И что случилось с этим?

– Он поскользнулся на мокрых камнях ручья, упал и разбил голову, бедняжка, – Офелия подумала и уточнила: – Три раза.

Она гибко потянулась и покачала головой.

– Нет, ну бывают же такие безумные! На всю башку сумасшедшие!


End file.
